


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [7]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Climbing Class, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloweek, Halloween, Multi, ScreamFest, i guess a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is forced to go to a haunted house with his friends and meets someone new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FUCKING HALLOWEEN  
> I worked so fucking hard on this and there are only 1600 words...  
> Hope you guys like it! There's nothing in here worse than in the game

Chris stared into the dark doorway. “Nope. Not going in.”

“Come on Chris!” Sam tried pulling him into line. “It’s the only one we haven’t been in.”

The rest of ScreamFest was going on around them. People dressed in costumes, screeching and laughing, going in and out of the haunted houses and other events that were set up at the Stampede grounds.

Mike pushed past with Jessica on his back. “Bro, you can’t chicken out now.”

Jess gave him a smile. “Yeah, how are you going to impress the ladies?”

Chris shook his head. “I’m not doing it. I’ve had enough of this tonight, and you can’t make me.”

He still doesn’t know how he ended up in front of the door a couple minutes later. Jess and Mike had already gone in.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m right here. It’ll be fine.”

They entered the cavernous entryway together, ducking the fake cobwebs.

It was dark, but Chris could see that the newest addition was set up like an old abandoned mine, with mining carts and old lamps scattered around.

“See Chris? Not so bad.” Sam removed her hand from his shoulder.

He nodded, even though he knew she wouldn’t see.

A mechanical whirring sound started on his right. He looked through the fence to see a saw going towards a screaming man attached to a wall.

The blade cut him in half and blood splashed out. The scene went dark.

Chris knew it was a dummy with the guys head sticking through a hole in the wall, and the lights only went out so they could reset it, but it made him feel sick and have to look away. It was too horrific.

“Sam?” he asked quietly, putting a hand behind him. There was no one there. “Sam?”

Spinning around and looking for his friend, he somehow ended up farther into the Hell House than before.

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. What the fuck.” Chris muttered to himself while looking at the horrors.

A girl eating a leg with a wicked grin, a dead dog hanging on a door, a man waving from the darkness with flames behind him… He kept telling himself it was all fake, everything was fine.

“Bah!” a white mask with greasy black hair appeared beside him, peering through a cage.

Chris jumped back, screaming. He tripped over nothing and landed on his ass, his glasses slipped off his face. His head hit something and pain flooded to that area. “Fuck!”

The mask took off it's face, revealing a boy around his age with dark hair. “Oh, my god. Are you okay bro?”

Chris tried to nod, but couldn’t move his head without feeling dizzy. “I-I’m not sure.”

The other man opened a hidden door to the cage and stepped out. “Should I get someone? Are you here with anyone?”

“Sam… I don’t know where she went.” Chris could feel his head going lighter. He touched the back, but the pain was too much. He winced and pulled away.

The man knelt down in front of Chris. His glasses had fallen off so he couldn’t see clearly, but the man looked pretty attractive.

A couple of people screamed and almost tripped over them.

“Oh, my god. Is he okay?” the woman asked, looking down.

The man nodded. “Yeah, he just slipped. Keep on moving.”

Chris smiled weakly, thankful that he had said slipped instead of the truth.

“Hey, man. You still with me?”

Chris looked into the darkness. “I need to get out of here.”

“I know. Can you stand if I help?” the brunette asked.

After some struggling and a few more people being waved away, they got up.

Chris stepped on something and heard a crack. “Shit. Those are probably my glasses.”

His helper knelt down and picked them up. “Looks like it. One of the lenses are cracked, but they should be okay.”

Chris put them on and squinted. “Do you even know how glasses work?”

The man shrugged and they got out of the haunted house. Once outside, they found Sam, Jess, and Mike.

“Chris! Where were you? You just disappeared!” Sam rushed over.

“Disappeared?” Chris looked at her, confused. “You were the one who disappeared! I was in front of you!”

The man who had helped him out interrupted. “Hey, are you Sam?”

She turned to him and crossed her arms. “Yeah. Who are you?”

“Josh. I work here. Chris fell inside and I need to get him to first aid. Can you tell the guy at the door that there was an emergency and I’ll be back soon?”

Sam was already rushing to the front of the house.

Jess and Mike came a bit closer.

“Can you help me?” Josh pointed at Mike. “He’s bleeding. Just help clear the way.”

Mike nodded and started leading the way to the first aid in the Agriculture building. Jess followed the three of them, asking Josh questions.

Josh answered some, ignoring others, until they got to the building.

“I can take it from here.” Josh waved the two away, telling them that he’ll text them when Chris was fine.

Josh sat Chris outside the first aid room and knocked on the door. “Don’t worry, bro. We’ll get you fixed up.”

Chris as beginning to go light headed, barely hearing Josh’s words, and took his hand away from where he was holding his head. A light layer of blood stained it red.

A woman opened the door. “Yes?”

“My friend here fell in one of the haunted houses, bumped his head pretty bad.” Josh pointed over to the bleeding blond.

The nurse nodded. “Bring him in.”

The two boys went inside the medic ward and sat Chris down on one of the tables. Josh sat in a chair beside him.

The nurse had already gotten some supplies and was starting to disinfect the wound. “It looks worse than it is. Just blood.” she looked Chris in the eyes. “This might sting a bit.”

Josh watched as she fixed him up.

“What’s his name?” the nurse asked, glancing over at Josh.

“Uh, Chris.”

“Last name?”

Chris answered this one. “Coen.”

“Are you allergic to any medication?”

“Tylenol and penicillin.”

“Okay, thank you.” she grabbed some bandages from under the table and started wrapping his head. “Luckily, you do not need stitches or staples. Go to a doctor or a hospital tomorrow or the next day to see if you have a concussion, but you should be fine. Change the bandages daily. You can get some at a drugstore, or Superstore has some.”

She turned to Josh. “Watch over him, make sure he doesn’t fall anymore, and drive him places. He shouldn’t be operating a vehicle.”

Josh nodded. “Uh, I’ll tell his friend.”

“I thought you said you were his friend.” the nurse questioned.

Josh shrugged. “I just work here. He slipped where I was stationed and I felt responsible, so I brought him in.”

“Okay, well if you could pass the info onto his real friends, that would be great.” the nurse shooed them out.

Josh pulled out Chris’ phone. “What’s your passcode, bro?”

“What?” Chris was still a bit dizzy, not hearing what Josh said.

“B-O-N-E-Z-O-N-E.” Josh spelt out loud. “Nope, not Bone Zone.”

“Why would it be Bone Zone?” they were now seated on a bench outside.

Josh shrugged. “I dunno. What is it? I need to text Sam.”

“It’s Climbing Class.”

“Climbing Class? What is that?” Josh asked as he typed it in.

Chris sighed. “Inside joke.”

“With who?”

“Myself.”

Josh chuckled. “Makes sense. Only a nerd would have inside joke with themselves.”

He sent a quick text to the third person on Chris’ text list, ‘Sammo’

{10:49pm} Chris: _hey it josh. chris is all fixed up. where r u_

{10:50pm} Sammo: _Clown house. We’ll be done in 5 min. Meet you in front of the big 4 soon_

{10:50pm} Chris: _k. see you_

“Do you think we can make it to the Big 4?” Josh asked Chris.

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

Josh helped the taller man to his feet. “You okay, bro?”

Chris nodded. “Just light headed.”

“Aren’t you always?”

Even though they had just met, they joked like old friends. Maybe in another life they had been.

They made it to the Big 4, no problem, but finding Sam was trickier.

“It's dark and my head hurts.” Chris squinted again through his broken lense. “I can’t see.”

Josh turned around. “Uh… Maybe they’re over th-”

Chris felt something hit his back and arms go around his waist.

“Thank God you’re okay!” Sam squeezed him.

“Woah, easy there.” Josh smiled at the two friends. “He’s still hurt.”

“Right,” Sam smiled. Mike and Jess were behind her. The three of them started to fuss over the injured boy.

Josh stepped back and smiled awkwardly. “So, the nurse said that he should be fine in a few days, but just don’t let him drive or drink, and to take him to the hospital or a doctor tomorrow or the next day, but he shouldn’t have a concussion.”

“Thank you.” Chris smiled at Josh.

“You’re welcome Cochise. And here’s my number, in case you need anything else.” Josh quickly wrote down his digits on a napkin in his pocket. “Call me. If you need any medical coverage…”

“Dude. Canada. Free health care.” Chris said.

Josh shrugged. “Still have to pay for something.”

Sam thanked Josh again and, with the help of a drunk Mike, got Chris to the car.

“I like him.” Chris said. “You think he’s gay?”

Sam laughed quietly. “Not as much as you.”

She started driving, the couple in the back and Chris in the front.

The blond boy fell asleep, an old napkin crumpled in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me how to make my writing better! I really hope you guys liked it!  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
